The present invention relates to improvements in a basketball shooting target, the improvements more particularly enabling the use of the target under actual game conditions to thereby place the user under the pressure of a defending opposing player and correspondingly contributing to enhancing proficiency during more realistic and meaningful circumstances.
It is already well known to use a sighting target to teach the proper trajectory for a basketball shot, the attached association of the target to the basketball hoop taking various forms as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,569 issued to Wong for “Basketball Practicing Apparatus” on Jan. 13, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,886 issued to Lamb Sr. for “Basketball Practice Apparatus” on Mar. 26, 1985, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,381 issued to Hackett for “Basketball Target Device” on Apr. 10, 1990.
Applicable to the above referenced, and all known basketball shooting targets, and using the Hackett basketball target of FIG. 1 by way of a specific example, the target is located centrally of the circular rim of the basketball hoop structure, and is presented in a bright color to serve as a visual sighting device for enhancing the proficiency of a scoring basketball shot delivered in a trajectory for passage through the rim. The location specifically selected to be central of the circular rim is consistent with an effort to teach the noted trajectory shot from all angles relative to the target, i.e. from opposite corners of the court, center court, etc., thus, according to the prior art practice, obviating any need to change the target location since it is at the center of the rim and in this location thought to be appropriate as a sighting target no matter where on the playing court the trajectory shot originates from.
Using the prior art target 10 of FIG. 1 mounted centrally in the area bounded by the rim 14 is consistent with the concept that it function as a visual sighting object from all angles relative thereto, i.e. from opposite corners of the basketball court, counter court, etc., for a “swish” shot. However, and as illustrated in phantom perspective in FIG. 1, other varieties of shots, known in basketball parlance as a short jump shot, depicted by reference numeral 20, and even more significantly a so-called “dunk” shot in the execution of which the basketball 22 is forced through the net 18 with a manual thrust, depicted by the reference numeral 24, are obviously impeded by the rim opening-blocking position of the target ball 10. Resiliency of the cord 12 does not obviate entanglement with the user's hand executing the manual thrust 24 of a “dunk” shot.
Underlying the present invention is the recognition that proficiency in making a basketball trajectory score is not demonstrated unless acquired under game pressure when an attempt is of course being made to prevent the score. The prior art practice targets or devices using a rim centrally located sighting target are appropriate only for non-game practice sessions, and thus are inadequate in the important respect noted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,912, invented and owned by current Applicant, addressed some of the issues above in the prior art. Referring to FIGS. 2-4, the '912 patent disclosed using plastic balls, designated 30 in FIG. 3, supported 3-4 inches below the rim 32, as in FIG. 4, on a cooperating strand 34 of the net 36, and by reason of its support position on the net being necessarily in a clearance position in relation to a central path through the rim 32 and the net 36 strung in depending relation about the rim 32. Each target ball 30 is of plastic construction material formed as two half spheres 44 and 46, the inner diameters being sized to provide a friction fit when closed upon each other. Prior thereto, however, a two-piece pin 50 is engaged to a cooperating net strand 34 at the site 52 so that opposite ends of the pin 50 project into hollow cylindrical tubes 54 integral with spheres 44, 46 during the closing together or interfitting connection of the spheres. In reference to FIG. 2, the target balls 30A, 30C, and 30E are positioned on the far side of the net 36, from the perspective of the shooter, so that ball 30A is a visual target for a right corner shot originating from the area 38, ball 30C for a center court shot from area 40, and ball 30E for left corner shot from area 42. However, there is still a need to improve upon the invention of the '912 patent.
In light of the prior art, there is a need to be able to locate a basketball-aiming target in a desired location that optimizes training and practice.
In addition, there is a need to be able to effectively attach such a target in the desired location to achieve such optimized training and practice.
There is also a need for a target to be able to be easily and quickly attached and removed from its desired location yet be rugged and durable for extended use over time.
There is also a need for a basketball shooting target that does not accidentally detach during use.
There is a further need for a basketball shooting target that is rugged and that can be attached and detached for extended enjoyment and use over time.